La reina y el plebeyo
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Él sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde la antigüedad, y su amor era correspondido. Pero su amor era prohibido, ella no podía amar a un plebeyo, era la reina y estaba destinada a algo grande: poseer el trono de Egipto...—Te he amado por mil años, y te amaré mil más.—dijo.—por favor, ámame en esta vida.—rogó él.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **One Shot dedicado a Sibreka.**

Versión larga de la historia de la Reina-faraón Hatshepsut y Senmut incluida en el one shot A Thousand Years, por lo que si no la han leido pueden quedar algunas dudas.

 **Advertencias:** OoC . Y aunque no me gusta hay ligero ByaRuki porque la trama así lo requiere.

 **Aclaración:** En esta ocasión los eventos del presente estarán escritos en cursiva y los del pasado en letra normal para evitar molestias con la vista durante la lectura.

* * *

 **LA REINA Y EL PLEBEYO**

 **.**

 **.**

El dios Sol, Amaterasu, caminaba al costado del gran río Amanogawa. Su cabello naranja bailaba al compás de la suave brisa que el dios del viento generaba y que desprendía las flores de los árboles.

Caminó hasta que encontró a su amada diosa de la luna, Tsukoyomi, sentada sobre una piedra a las orillas del río. Sabía que le gustaba contemplar el reflejo de la luna en las aguas cristalinas en los momentos de tristeza.

Se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano.

—Todo estará bien. —señaló él. Y ella lo volteó a ver con sus hermosos ojos violetas inundados por la tristeza.

Momentos antes el dios de la creación Izanagi había castigado su desobediencia quitándole la inmortalidad a la joven, condenando su amor.

—Moriré. —respondió ella con tristeza. —te dejaré solo y no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más.

Él tomó más fuerte su mano.

—Te prometo que no me rendiré, buscaré la forma de estar juntos otra vez, en esta vida o en otra. —declaró.

Y ella le sonrió con esperanza para después fundirse en un beso.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _Ichigo miró su reflejo en el espejo de aquel baño. Su largo cabello seguía negro, como recordatorio de la perdida de sus poderes como dios a cambio de que su amada pudiera renacer._

 _Ansiaba el día de que su cabello se tornara de nuevo naranja, porque entonces su alma y la de Tsukoyomi podrían regresar al cielo y ser felices por la eternidad, y así se rompería aquel terrible castigo: experimentar una y otra vez la muerte de ella._

 _Pero dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado y salió del baño._

 _En la sala, sentada viendo la televisión estaba la chica de ojos violetas, su querida diosa de la luna, que en esa vida mortal tenía por nombre Rukia._

 _Habían regresado de ver el eclipse de luna en el parque, donde le pidió que fuera su esposa y ella había aceptado._

— _¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Rukia mientras le hacía un espacio para que se sentara a su lado._

 _Él seguía con un semblante triste y no era para menos, pues pensaba que tras el eclipse ella recordaría sus vidas pasadas, pero no fue así._

— _Nada, sólo estaba pensando. —respondió sentándose a su lado._

— _¿En qué? —preguntó con curiosidad._

— _En que tal vez tu y yo tenemos una vida pasada juntos._

— _¿Te refieres a rencarnaciones? —preguntó emocionada. Él asintió._

— _Creo que estamos destinados a enamorarnos cada vez que nos encontremos, no importando las consecuencias._

 _Ella lo miró fijamente, pensando en sus palabras._

— _Tal vez tengas razón. —mencionó ella abrazando un cojín. —¡Oye, quizá fuimos Helena y Paris y provocamos la guerra de Troya! —exclamó con fascinación._

— _O tal vez fuimos Ulises y Penélope. —rio Ichigo._

 _Tantas vidas, tantos nombres, y un solo amor, ella._

— _Pero el amor prohibido de Helena y Paris es más romántico. —replicó Rukia._

— _Si te gusta el peligro y el romance te gustará saber que fuiste Hatshepsut._

— _¿Una reina egipcia? —preguntó con incredulidad._

— _No sólo una reina, una reina-faraón. —mencionó._

 _Y entonces Rukia escuchó con atención aquel relato de Ichigo, creyendo que su novio tenía mucha imaginacióny él intentando hacerla recordar un trozo de sus vidas._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Egipto 1490 a.C**

Por el lujoso palacio del faraón una chica de ojos violetas caminaba a prisa. Usaba un largo vestido blanco con escote en uve, su tocado real y varias joyas en cuello y manos.

Miró hacia atrás y se relajó al ver que no la seguía nadie. Pero al mirar hacia la izquierda vio parado junto a una columna a un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos grises y cabello negro largo, pues todavía no estaba en la edad de ser afeitado.

—No vayas a decirle a nadie que me viste. —indicó ella.

—No soy ningún chismoso. —respondió ofendido dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Rukia suspiró.

Él era su medio hermano Tutmosis II, hijo del faraón y una esposa secundaria. Había llegado a vivir al palacio unos meses atrás pero no se llevaban bien.

Escuchó pasos y se apresuró a dar la vuelta al final del pasillo, pero chocó contra alguien.

Al alzar la vista vio que era su padre, el faraón Tutmosis I, un hombre de ojos violetas y amables facciones. Atrás de él iba una gran comitiva.

—Discúlpeme padre. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. —no lo vi.

—¿Otra vez estás escapando? —preguntó el hombre que usaba Nemes y un gran pectoral de oro. Su hija asintió con pena.

—Las clases son aburridas. —se sinceró.

Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la hizo caminar a su lado, mientras eran seguidos por sus servidores.

—Querida Hatshepsut, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti. —le dijo su padre. —pero tus hermanos mayores murieron, lo único que me queda eres tú, por eso mi deseo es que tu ocupes mi lugar algún día.

—Pero sólo soy una mujer, los consejeros ni la sociedad lo permitirán. —respondió decaída.

El faraón se detuvo e hizo que la princesa egipcia lo viera a los ojos.

—Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer, eres mi amada hija, la princesa Hatshepsut. —Declaró Tutmosis I. —eres valiente, inteligente y decidida. Tú harás la diferencia, gobernarás este reino con justicia, lo harás crecer y les demostrarás a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer.

La princesa se conmovió por las palabras de su padre, por su fe en ella.

—Sí padre, te lo prometo. —mencionó con los ojos llorosos. —a partir de ahora me esforzaré y algún gobernaré esta tierra y mi nombre pasará a la historia.

Estaba decidida, no importaba el costo, ella haría realidad el deseo de su padre.

A partir de ese día Hatshepsut se dedicó a sus estudios con ahínco. Estudio ciencias, política, astronomía, matemáticas y pasó mucho tiempo junto a su padre para aprender de él leyes y la forma d gobernar a una nación.

.

.

 **1490 a.C**

La chica de ojos violetas caminaba enojada seguida de tres sirvientes. Se detuvo al llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera tallada con adornos dorados al final del corredor. Ahí estaban dos guardias con lanzas custodiando.

—Abran. —pidió.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos antes de contestar.

—Lo sentimos, no podemos.

—¡Abran! —la princesa alzó más la voz. Y los guardias al percibirla furiosa se asustaron, así que ignorando la orden dada por los consejeros le permitieron el paso.

Las pisadas fuertes de la princesa retumbaron por aquella amplia habitación, frente a ella había diez personas sentadas detrás de una mesa grande que formaba un semicírculo.

Todos ellos llevaban túnicas blancas y pelucas de cabello negro. Eran los consejeros del Faraón. A un costado de la mesa estaba dispuesto un trono dorado para cuando el faraón asistía a las asambleas.

—Princesa ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre mayor sentado en el centro.

—No finjan, lo sé. Tú has urdido todo esto a mis espaldas. —dijo señalándolo. Estaba muy enojada, había confiado en él y fue traicionada.

El hombre mayor llamado Ineni se puso de pie.

—No lo tome como traición, sino como un bien mayor para Egipto. ¿Qué nación nos tomará en serio si tenemos a una mujer como dirigente?

Pocos días antes había muerto el faraón, quien había manifestado su decisión de dejar a su hija el trono real, sin embargo valiéndose del dolor de la princesa Ineni había conspirado en el palacio para evitarlo.

—Todos ustedes saben lo mucho que me he esforzado y puedo demostrar que soy la mejor capacitada para ocupar el trono.

Otros pasos retumbaron en la habitación, la chica de ojos violetas dio media vuelta y su enojo aumentó. Él nunca mostró interés por el trono y por eso se confió.

—No dudo que sea así. —mencionó su hermano Tutmosis II caminando hacia ella. —pero los consejeros piensan que seré un buen faraón y que con trabajo lograré hacer cosas importantes por Egipto.

—Mi padre no era de sangre real y tu madre es una concubina, así que tú no eres de sangre legítima. —mencionó con desprecio, pues los faraones se consideraban seres divinos que compartían sangre con un dios. —la que tiene sangre real soy yo. —pues su madre también era un princesa, pero al igual que ella se le negó el derecho de gobernar por ser mujer.

—Es por eso que te necesito. —mencionó el príncipe dando un paso hacia ella. —Cásate conmigo para legitimar mi reinado, juntos haremos que nuestro pueblo prospere.

Los consejeros se manifestaron a favor de aquel evento.

Para la princesa de cabello negro y ojos violetas era algo desagradable, pues entonces simplemente seria conocida como La Gran Esposa Real. Pero recordó la promesa hecha a su padre, así que aceptó aquel matrimonio, pues sería un primer paso para lograr su meta.

.

.

 **1489 a.C**

Un hombre de cabello corto negro caminaba a través del suelo arenoso y caliente del Cairo. Usaba un shentí y unas sandalias cafés.

 _Amaterasu, ve a Egipto, ella nacerá ahí._

Varios años atrás había escuchado a la diosa Izanami en sueños, ella siempre le anunciaba a donde tenía que ir para reencontrarse con Tsukoyomi.

Viajó por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a esa gran nación, y después vagó mucho tiempo más tratando de encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

Fue hasta que de nuevo tuvo un sueño premonitorio que llegó al Cairo. Cuando llegó se refugió en la casa de un arquitecto, este le adoptó como hijo y lo bautizó como Senmut, también le enseñó su oficio y poco a poco se hizo de prestigio.

Tanto, que ahora el faraón requería de sus servicios.

Pero no sólo se dedicó a hacer una vida como mortal, sino que seguía buscando a su querida diosa de la luna, sin embargo no había tenido éxito.

Nunca le había pasado, pero cada día que trascurría crecía el temor en él de no hallarla en esa vida.

Al fin llegó frente al gran palacio real, el cual a cada costado de la entrada tenía hechas las figuras del faraón talladas en barro.

Después de presentarse con los guardias fue conducido hasta la sala del trono.

Un sirviente entró a anunciarlo y luego abrió las puertas para dejarlo pasar. Como imaginaba la habitación mostraba la opulencia con la que vivan los reyes.

Senmut caminó hacia el faraón de ojos grises y se arrodilló ante él. Al levantar la cara vio la imponente figura del hombre que portaba el Nemes dorado y azul y el cetro Nejej, el látigo, como muestra de su poder, pero eso no lo estremeció como lo hizo el ver la figura femenina que lo acompañaba.

Era Tsukoyomi, la hermosa mujer de ojos violetas y cabello negro. En esa ocasión usaba una túnica blanca de un solo hombro, usaba el tocado característico de la reina y sus ojos resaltaban por el delineado negro.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que ella desvió la vista hacia el faraón.

Amaterasu sufrió entonces. Ella era la esposa del faraón, una reina, ¿Cómo podría aspirar a ella? ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos con semejante obstáculo?

—Tu reputación te precede Senmut. —habló el gobernante. —por lo que quiero que trabajes directamente en obras del reino.

El chico asintió en silencio, pues las palabras aún no salían.

—Trabajarás bajo las órdenes de la reina. —informó. Pues una condición para el matrimonio fue que ella participaría activamente en decisiones para mejorar la vida de sus súbditos.

Y entonces en el joven se alojó la esperanza.

.

.

Esa tarde el joven Senmut y la reina Hatshepsut viajaban a través de los uadi, o cauces secos de torrentes, abordo de un carro tirado por dos caballos y guiado por un sirviente.

En la mañana salieron del Cairo hacía Karnak, lugar donde se encontraban ya.

El joven de ojos miel no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer. No importaba las veces que reencarnara, siempre era hermosa, sin embargo en esa ocasión había algo distinto, se mostraba orgullosa de lo que era, altiva, tenía un aura de majestuosidad.

—¿Qué tanto me ve arquitecto real Senmut? —preguntó ella de repente, mientras el carro se detenía frente a un obelisco.

—Sólo me preguntaba si la conocí en otra vida. —respondió.

La reina no dijo nada pues otro sirviente se acercó para ayudarla a bajar. Senmut la siguió de cerca hasta las escaleras que daban al obelisco.

Ambos fijaron la vista en aquel monumento parecido a un pilar terminado en un piramidión tallado en piedra.

—Mi padre lo mandó a edificar, pero el tiempo lo ha desgastado. —comentó la reina. —su labor será restaurarlo.

—Me llevará un poco de tiempo pero no es una tarea difícil. —respondió el joven arquitecto, lo que agradó a la gobernante.

Ella tenía muchas ideas para embellecer a su reino y le complacía que pudiera tener a alguien capaz de hacerlas realidad bajo su mando.

La reina de ojos violetas hizo que se retirasen sus sirvientes y caminó acompañada de Senmut hacia un templo cercano.

—Así que cree en las reencarnaciones. —retomó la plática anterior.

—Sí, creo que nuestra alma renace cada cierto tiempo en otro cuerpo, pero conserva los recuerdos, sólo hay que saber buscarlos.

Ella se detuvo y giró hacia él.

—Y entonces dígame ¿Qué cree que fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas?

—Dioses. —respondió de inmediato. —del sol y la luna, destinados a amarse por siempre, a pesar del tiempo.

La reina se rio con un poco de burla.

—Aspira muy alto Senmut. —le respondió para dar media vuelta y regresar al carro.

Con otro o hubiera tomado como una ofensa y lo habría mandado a encerrar, pero con ese hombre era distinto. La primera vez que lo vio entrando al palacio, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Sin embargo él sólo era un plebeyo y ella una reina.

Después de ese día ambos compartieron tiempo juntos, pues Hatshepsut supervisaba personalmente las obras para cerciorarse de que todo saliera como ella quería.

A la restauración del obelisco le siguió la construcción de otros templos y edificios.

.

.

Senmut escondido detrás de un muro observó como la reina salió de la habitación del faraón. Cerró sus puños con impotencia y coraje.

Una parte de su alma y su corazón se destruía cada vez que la pensaba entregándose a su esposo.

Y no la podía culpar, porque ella desconocía su pasado juntos.

Pero él la amaba y tenía miedo de no poder estar con ella.

No podía más con la situación, era momento de enfrentarla. La diosa Izanami le había dicho que su destino sería siempre enamorarse, así que lo comprobaría esa noche.

Sería valiente, no dejaría que lo alejaran de ella sin haber intentado antes.

Con cuidado llegó hasta la habitación que ocupaba Hatshepsut y entró.

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y al verlo se puso de pie de inmediato, el largo vestido blanco volvió a cubrir sus piernas. La peluca real estaba sobre el buró así que lucía su cabello negro natural.

—¿Por qué te has atrevido a irrumpir en la habitación de tu reina? —preguntó molesta.

—Lo sabes. —respondió dando un paso hacia ella. —y tú también lo quieres, de lo contrario ya los guardias estuvieran aquí.

Miradas violetas y miel se sostenían con fuerza.

Era cierto lo que él decía. Era inexplicable como en la reina ese sentimiento surgió con fuerza.

—No lo niegues más por favor. —imploró el joven acercándose más a ella. —tú me amas como yo te a amo a ti. —le acarició con suavidad una mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando aquel tacto suave, pero enseguida los abrió y apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—¡No! —exclamó. —Soy la reina, luché por ganarme un lugar importante en la historia de Egipto, no lo voy a echar a perder por ti.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de amar y de que todo por lo que luchó se derrumbara.

—No luches, te lo he dicho antes. —rebatió él. —estamos destinados a amarnos no importando que.

—No, es una tontería lo que dices. —mencionó, sus ojos mostraban confusión. Su razón y su corazón estaban en una batalla interna.

—No tengas miedo Hatshepsut. —pidió y el corazón de la reina se aceleró al escuchar su nombre en la voz de él. —he esperado por ti mucho tiempo, muriendo de dolor cada día lejos de ti.

Y ella podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y el dolor impregnado, y quería consolarlo, hacerlo olvidar el sufrimiento. Pero no podía, porque era la reina, y aunque el faraón podía tener más de una consorte, ella no.

—No puedo. —mencionó bajando la cabeza.

Él alzó su rostro delicadamente con sus fuertes manos y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

—Te he amado por más de mil años, y te amaré otro mil años más. —confesó. —por favor, ámame en esta vida.

Sin darse cuenta los dos ya lloraban.

El joven se inclinó lentamente y unió sus labios con los de ella, en un toque delicado.

Y entonces todo el sufrimiento, todo el tiempo de espera, valió la pena.

Y finalmente la profecía de la diosa Izanami se cumplió. El amor de Tsukoyomi y Amaterasu estaba destinando a suceder una y otra vez, no importando el tiempo ni situación.

El joven la hizo acostarse sobre la cama mientras la seguía besando. Y esa noche mientras se entregaban el uno a otro, el tiempo se detuvo.

Y así Hatshepsut y Senmut terminaron envueltos en un gran pero prohibido amor.

.

.

Como todas las noches la reina entró a la habitación del faraón, quien estaba descansando sobre la cama.

—¿Y hoy que harás? —preguntó él.

—Lo mismo de siempre. —respondió ella mientras se sentaba frente a una mesa y desenrollaba un papiro.

El faraón se puso de pie, usaba sólo el shenti o faldilla blanca y mostraba su torso desnudo. Caminó hacia ella y la levantó del brazo con brusquedad.

—Te he dado mucho tiempo y he perdido mi paciencia. —mencionó. Ella lo vio con hostilidad mientras se deshacía de su agarre. —Si no consumamos nuestra unión haré que te destierren. —amenazó. —Ineni no pondrá objeción para hacerlo.

Ella se llenó de indignación. Durante lo que llevaba de su matrimonio sólo iba a sus aposentos para no levantar rumores entre los sirvientes del palacio, pero no había mantenido relaciones con él. Lo aborrecía por arrebatarle el trono que merecía.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba. Ella no podía ser desterrada, no dejaría a su pueblo ni el trono al que estaba destinada.

Se llevó una mano al vientre de manera inconsciente.

Además estaba embarazada de Senmut y si lo descubrían no sólo él se ganaría la muerte, también ella y por consiguiente su bebé.

—Veo que entiendes que la prioridad es un heredero. —mencionó el faraón al verla tocarse el vientre.

—Tú ya tienes un hijo. —le reclamó ella. —el primero en línea sucesoria. —e hijo de una de sus concubinas.

—Pero sabes que un hijo legítimo y de sangre real tendría la preferencia. —señaló acercándose más a ella.

La acarició del cuello y la besó en los labios con fuerza.

Poco tiempo después por todo Egipto corrió la noticia de que la reina estaba embarazada. Hubo fiesta durante dos días.

La niña nació hermosa, con ojos violetas y cabello negro, el faraón la llamó Nefurera, nunca sospechó que no era su hija.

.

.

 **1488 a.C**

—Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar. —le mencionó Senmut a Hatshepsut mientras estaban abrazados en la cama en la habitación de ella. —nos llevaremos a nuestra hija y seremos felices.

El día anterior había muerto el faraón Tutmosis II y el palacio estaba hecho un caos con los preparativos de su entierro.

—No puedo hacerlo. —dijo ella mientras posicionaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él. —tu sabes que te amo, pero es el momento que he estado esperando para ascender al trono.

—Pero sabes que Tutmosis III será coronado. —mencionó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer.

—Ineri volvió a mover sus piezas. —mencionó ella para luego besar a su pareja con pasión. —pero esta vez me he preparado con antelación. —sonrió mientras ahora él besaba el comienzo de sus senos. —me ayudarás ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras acariciaba con fuerza los suaves cabello negros de su amante.

—Sí. —respondió Senmut entregándose al placer que ella le daba.

.

.

La reina en secreto había estado hablando con varios consejeros y funcionarios logrando convencerlos de que Tutmosis III era muy pequeño para ocupar el cargo y por ende inexperto. Y aunque su madre e Ineri fungieran como sus principales consejeros, no tenían ni la experiencia ni su visión.

Con su ayuda y la de Senmut logró dar un golpe de estado, matando a Ineri y otros consejeros que no la apoyaban. Tutmosis III no pudo ser coronado como faraón pero se le dejó vivir en palacio con todos sus privilegios.

Hatshepsut entonces asumió el poder total, nombrándose como faraón. Convirtiéndose así en la tercera reina-faraón de la historia d Egipto.

A Senmut lo elevó a administrador del reino y juntó a él gobernó por muchos años en un clima de prosperidad y gloria. Su romance continuó entre las sombras, hasta la muerte de ella.

Senmut se quedó un tiempo más en Egipto cuidando de su hija, hasta que ella también murió.

Y así su peregrinación comenzó otra vez, vagaría por el mundo hasta que su amada de ojos violetas renaciera de nuevo.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _Ichigo terminó de contar la historia mirando al techo, se extrañó al no escuchar a Rukia decir nada, así que volteó hacia ella._

 _Su corazón se estrujo al verla llorar._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado limpiándole las lágrimas._

— _Es que él sufrió mucho. —respondió. —Es muy triste que Amaterasu vague sólo por siglos buscándola, sólo para permanecer un corto tiempo con ella y perderla nuevamente._

 _Rukia no era tan sentimental, pero todo lo referente a aquella historia del dios sol y la diosa luna le producía fuertes emociones._

— _Pero todo vale la pena por los momentos que pasa con ella. —mencionó con una sonrisa, luego la besó en los labios y en las mejillas. —además siempre le quedará la esperanza de que el alma de su amada despierte en un eclipse._

— _Pero y si él se cansa, ¿Qué tal si decide ya no amarla más? —preguntó Rukia. No entendía porque de pronto había surgido ese temor en ella._

— _Eso es imposible, él la amará por la eternidad. —y la volvió a besar para reconfortarla._

 _Y no sabía porque, pero Rukia presentía que su amor por Ichigo venía de mucho tiempo atrás, y estaba segura que no importaba el tiempo que pasará, ella lo amaría por mil años, quizá más._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
